The Day I Thought I Lost you
by Solaris Crowley
Summary: Nezumi's prov on episode 11. I do not own no. 6. please review


Nezumi Prov:

"Shion, which way is the escape route?" I asked turning to face him. He was sitting on the floor his back to the wall and his knees to his chest.

"why did you kill her?" he whispered not looking up from the floor. I was confused 'what was he talking about?'

"I came here to save Safu.. Not kill her" I flinched unnoticed to him he turned his head to me his red eyes staring daggers into my silver ones.

"were you using me?"

"huh?" he kneeled up on the floor his expression pained and frantic.

"Yes! You used me! Your objective was the correctional facility's destruction! You only pretended to be intrested in rescuing Safu! You used her!" he yelled shattering my heart into pieces. I closed my eyes trying to rebuild the wall that he so easily kicked down.

"Yes. You are absolutely right, Shion." I said putting all my years of acting into this, as I limped my way closer to him. If he needed someone to blame I will be that person as long as I can get him to safety.

"Destroying the correctional facility was always my purpose. And I succeeded."

"Nezumi?" he asked getting to his feet. The pain on his face was clear but I couldn't stop their I needed to convince him that it was my fault. I needed to take away his pain.

"What's with that expression?" I stuttered a bit. I didn't want to say this but it was necessary."You and I could never.." I couldn't finish my sentience as a armed man ran down the adjoined corridor noticing us he took his aim at Shion. Shion seemed to sense him and turned his head to look at the threat. My body moved on its own ignoring my injury and running in front of him to block him of any harm. The bullet struck me only adding on to the pain I already felt from trying to convince Shion that I hated him. I was moving my way in and out of consciousness only hearing a little bit going on around me.

"Hang in there, Nezumi" Shion's voice flittered its way threw my ears it was almost like I was underwater. His words were fuzzy as I seemed to get deeper and deeper into the pool. His voice was desperate. I tried to hold on to a sentence or even one word that would bring me right back to the surface.

"Don't die! Open your eyes!" he shouted the fear and desperation leeked out forcing me to peel my eyes open. His eyes burned into mine showing me just how relived and worried he was.

"That's right... We're going to survive and escape!" picking me up onto his back he carried me down the hall to the trash shoot.

"hang on just a little bit longer." he said setting me on the floor. Opening the shoot he climbed his way inside.

"Now come on Nezumi." Shion said, slowly I lifted my head and noticed that he was holding his hand out for me to take.

"Hurry I've got you." slowly I lifted my hand to take his when a gun shot sounded. My eyes widened in shock as the bullet hit him straight into his chest. 'Shion!' I wanted to shout, but my lips wouldn't move. My determination rose as I shoot upwords from my spot on the floor, grabbing his hand as we fell our way into the shoot. I clutched him closer to my chest to keep him from getting hurt further. My mind raced daring me to check his injuries, but my arms only brought him closer. I needed to get him help. We landed on the conveyor belt finally finding our way to Inukashi and Rikiga.

"Shion!" Rikiga yelled taking him from me. I wanted to yell and scream to give him back but I didn't seem to have the energy anymore.

"What happened, Nezumi?" Inukashi asked franticly but I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Come on... Get a grip, Shion!" Rikiga yelled shaking him back and forth. Looking at Shion's life less face, my mind screamed at me telling me that this was all my fault.

"Hey, what's going on, Nezumi?" Inukashi asked me all I could do was close my eyes. I couldn't bring my self to look anymore.

"We have to get out of here!" she called as another explosion went off. We made our way out of the building heading a couple of feet away to an abandoned storage building. Rikiga closed Shion's eyes and layed him down on the cold floor. Tears streamed down his face making me envious as I couldn't seem to cry.

"Let's go, old man. Who knows how long this place will last." Inukashi said looking down at Shion. Rikiga looked up at her and started to protest.

"Tears won't bring back the dead! But we can find a place to bury him." she moved her way over to me to help me stand. 'I won't leave Shion' I thought tearing my arm from her's and falling to the floor.

"Nezumi, Shion is.." she started to say as I used the rest of my strength to crawled my way over to him.

"I'm going to survive.. I refuse to die here! Nezumi, if you want to death, go ahead! Once you found something to protect, you'd already lost! Serves you right!" she yelled running outside. With one last look at Shion Rikiga got up and ran after her. I placed a coat over his face and did the only thing I could think of, I sang his soul off. I layed down next to him as the world seemed to crumble around me. I wanted to go with Shion. Our story would be just like Romeo and Juliet. Tears cascaded down my face hitting the stone cold floor. I opened my eyes when a bright light made appeared in the dark room. Safu kneeled down taking Shion into her lap she smiled at me her human like body disappearing into that of Elyurias and then turning into a bright light that shoot its way into the sky. 'Strange my wounds were healed' I thought.

"Nezumi?" a voice I thought I would never hear again asked.

"S-Shion, your alive?" I cried falling to my knees in front of him. Wrapping my arms around him I promised that I would never let him go again.


End file.
